1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for the incrementation of counter statuses stored in memory cells of a memory.
2. Related Technology
By way of example for the current state of organization of screen memories, reference is made to US 2006/0209081 A1.
Contemporary measuring devices and systems provide a display of level-value distributions for a signal to be measured over frequency or time. For this purpose, it is determined in each case whether a level value of the signal to be measured is present within a given time raster in the respective level range and with the respective value of the frequency or time raster. If a level value of the measured signal is present, a counter associated with the respective level range and the respective value of the frequency or time raster is incremented. At the end of the measurement time, the counter statuses of all counters are read out, and supplied to the display device in order to update the display.
The counter statuses of the counters associated with the individual level ranges and the individual values of the frequency or time raster are stored in the memory cells of a memory connected upstream of the display device. Several adjacent memory cells in a row or in a column of the memory are typically incremented at the same time (for example, in the case of a constant signal level, over a broad frequency or time range or, in the case of an equally high frequency of occurrence of the frequency or time value, in adjacent signal-level ranges).
In the worst-case, all of the memory cells in a row or a column of the memory must be incremented in every measuring cycle, which leads to an extremely-high access rate to the memory, which is significantly higher than the sampling rate of the sampled measured signal. At the present time, this kind of incrementation of memory cells of a memory in real time cannot yet be realized with a currently-available resolution of the display device—typically 1000·600 pixels—and with a high sampling rate of the sampled measured signal—for example, a few hundred MHz.